


Romance Ain't Dead

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean forgot the reader's birthday. He has to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Ain't Dead

Dean threw his duffel bag on the bed unceremoniously, ignoring Sam's chatter as he stomped to the bathroom. Once in there, he splashed some water on his face. It had been a long drive, and he wasn't exceptionally happy to be spending the entire week away from you. You'd be gracious about it, as always, choosing to remain at the bunker, as you weren't a massive fan of the hunting life. Mostly, you kept to the sidelines, occasionally drawing a devil's trap. Guns and knives were left to the boys – after all, they were better at the real violent stuff. You were Dean's girlfriend, his comfort, the small slice of normality in his weird existence, and Sam's best friend.

Emerging from the bathroom, Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. Sam glanced over at him with concern, biting his bottom lip in contemplation of his brother's mood.

'Dude. You okay?'

'Yeah. Just wanna get this hunt over with and get home.'

'You seem a little -' At Dean's warning look, Sam shut up, clearing his throat and motioning to the papers he'd gathered on the table. 'Nevermind. I got the news. Wanna go through it, nail our vics down?' The older Winchester nodded, taking a seat at the table and pulling the first article towards himself.

'So, we've got six victims. All male, all in their thirties, all missing livers, kidneys -' Dean paused, squinting at the date on the paper. 'Is this today's paper?'

Sam glanced over at it and nodded. 'Yeah, why?' He jumped as Dean slapped a hand to his forehead.

'Shit. I knew it! I knew she was being off.'

'Who?' Sam asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

'Y/N.' Dean dropped his head into his palms, shaking it lightly. 'She was acting funny. Like, she didn't mind us going away, but she was dropping hints and I'm such a freaking idiot, I completely messed up!'

'Dean, I have literally no idea what you're talking about.'

'Today. The date.' Dean sighed. 'It's her birthday. And I forgot.' He stood up and walked away from the table. 'Worst boyfriend ever. I can't do anything right.'

'Why don't you call her?' Sam slung an arm over the back of his chair, twisting slightly to watch his brother pace around the room. Dean growled in frustration.

'And say what? “Hey honey, sorry I forgot your birthday. I'll bring you home some entrails!”. I can't make this up to her, Sammy! I forgot her friggin' birthday!'

'To be fair, you guys have only been dating, what? Six months? And you're not brilliant with dates.'

'That doesn't excuse it.' Dean sighed, slumping down onto the edge of his bed. 'I don't know what I can do to make it up to her.' The room descended into silence, and Sam chewed his lip thoughtfully as he looked back over the papers. Dean picked at his nails, and his brother knew that internally, Dean would be punishing himself for a long, long time for this. But Sam knew, that with the right apology, you'd forget it. After all, you loved Dean. There wasn't anything you wouldn't do for him, and you knew more than most how forgetful the elder Winchester could be when he was stressed.

'Look, we've got a week. How about we get the case done, and then we plan something that'll make Y/N complete forget that you forgot her birthday?' Dean looked up at Sam, slowly nodding in resignation. Sam winced. 'Although, it probably will involve an expensive gift.'

*****

You parked the car, shivering as you opened the door and climbed out. It was raining heavily and you grabbed the bag of groceries from the back seat and made a mad dash to the door of the bunker, letting yourself in. Your phone went off in your pocket as you slammed the door behind you, and you put your keys back in your pocket, pulling your phone out at the same. Shaking the water from your hair, you unlocked the phone and smiled. Dean was on his way home. That was good news. It had been nearly a week and you missed him.

Okay, so maybe other women would be mad that he'd forgotten their birthday. But you weren't other women. You understood what Dean lived with, and what his brother lived with too. Maybe you weren't as heavily involved in the life as they were, but you were there to see the fallout, and you _knew_. Dean was often stressed. And you weren't going to make him feel bad for missing a day that came around every year.

With a smile on your face, you headed through to the bunker library, seeing that you'd left the light on. Which was odd – you normally turned everything off. A frown passed over your face as you heard music coming from towards the bedrooms and kitchen, and slowly, you placed the bag of groceries on the table, your eyes on the corridor that led off to those rooms. Keeping your footsteps light, you pulled the knife from the top of the bookshelf by the door and crept down the corridor.  
  
 _Got fire in your veins_ _  
_ _Burnin' hot but you don't feel the pain_ _  
_ _Your desire is insane_ _  
_ _You can't stop until you do it again_  
  
The frown on your face only deepened as you moved closer to the source of the noise, which was coming from the kitchen. You could see that the main light wasn't on, and what looked like candle light flickered across the floor and out into the hallway gently. Someone was humming, and you held the knife aloft, tip toeing slowly towards the door. A delicious smell assaulted your senses, and you recognised it immediately – it was the spaghetti bolognese that your mom had always made for you when you were a kid. The scent of soy sauce was a dead giveaway.

 _But sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes_ _  
_ _Maybe you're thinking of some other guy_ _  
_ _But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right_ _  
_ _That's why you call me in the middle of the night_  
  
Creeping around the corner, the knife still at shoulder height, you saw the culprit bending over the kitchen table. The usually ratty looking old thing was covered with a soft red tablecloth, and a vase stood in the middle with roses inside, the real kind, and your jaw hit the floor. Posh silver cutlery and nice plates (not the cracked old ones that were the usual) adorned the table, along with what looked like an expensive bottle of wine and napkins. The figure at the table was singing along to the music coming from your CD player, as he adjusted the candles, and when he stood straight, you blinked in shock.

'You say it's urgent, so urgent, so oh oh urgent, just wait and see, how urgent my love can be, it's urgent.' Dean had his eyes closed as he crooned along, mostly out of tune as he usually was, but he seemed to be fully in the mood as he turned to face you, his eyes opening and the lyrics dying on his lips as he saw you stood there.

Suddenly, you felt excessively under-dressed in your jeans, boots and t-shirt. Dean was wearing jeans and boots too, but he had on a blue button down that made his eyes seem like green meadows. He smiled, and you just about died right there.

'Y/N. I wasn't expecting you back just yet.'

You blinked. 'I wasn't expecting you back full stop.'

Dean chuckled. 'Yeah, Sam's got my phone. He was on distraction duty. Also, he was hiding the Impala. Would have been a giveaway.'

'Dean...' You stepped towards him. 'What is all this?'  
  
 _You play tricks on my mind_ _  
_ _You're everywhere but you're so hard to find_ _  
_ _You're not warm or sentimental_ _  
_ _You're so extreme, you can be so temperamental_

'I forgot your birthday.' He admitted, forlornly, the smile dropping from his face. You took it in for a moment, looking around the room. He'd strung up little fairy lights around the tiled walls, and combined with the table cloth and the candles dotted everywhere, and the wine and the smell of the food, he'd made what normally looked like a sterile environment romantic and inviting. A smile pulled at the corners of your mouth as you stepped towards him, looping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss.

'Doesn't look like you did to me.' Dean's eyes went wide, before your lips collided with his and he groaned, sinking into your body like he was coming home. When you pulled away, his eyes were glazed over with lust, and you giggled. 'This is lovely. Seriously. But I feel like I should at least be wearing a skirt.'

'No need.' The hunter replied, pulling back to look down at you. 'It'd only get ripped off later. Pants will at least make me slow down.'

'So crude.' You giggled again, looking around the room once more. 'This is so nice. You've got to a lot of effort.''

'I made your favourite.' He pulled you towards the stove, where it looked like dinner was almost done. 'Spaghetti, cooked to perfection how you like it. Mince bolognese, made with lean beef, ketchup, soy sauce, HP, and litte chunks of bacon and mushroom. Just how you like it.' You looked over everything, your mouth watering a little. 'Oh!' He made you jumped with his exclamation, before turning to the fridge and pulling out a small wedge of cheese. 'Plus, your favourite mature cheddar to grate on top, and I got garlic bread.'

'You're perfect, you know that?'

'I'm not.' He chuckled, putting the cheese back in the fridge. 'But for you, I'll try. We also have dessert. Pie.' He grinned, and motioned to the table. 'If my lady would take her seat, I shall bring over her food.'

'Why, thank you kind sir.' You smiled and curtsied, before allowing Dean to pull out a chair for you. He turned away as you looked over the table, your fingers rubbing the cloth between your fingers, admiring the silky feel of it. With a slightly shaky hand, you reached out, sipping at the wine, savouring the taste. 'This is good wine.' You mentioned and Dean nodded, looking over his shoulder as he started to grate the cheese.

'Sam picked it. If it isn't whiskey, I couldn't tell you what's good and what isn't.'

'Whisky would have been fine too.' You smiled at his back, and he chuckled, shaking his head. 'So this is all because you missed my birthday?'

_But I'm not looking for a love that will last_ _  
_ _I know what I need and I need it fast_ _  
_ _Yeah, there's one thing in common that we both share_ _  
_ _That's a need for for each other anytime, anywhere_   
  
  


Dean didn't answer straight away, concentrating on draining the mince and pasta, arranging the food on the plate carefully. 'Well, I thought about it. To tell you the truth, I was half expecting to get back and find you...not here. I wouldn't have blamed you.'

'I'm not like that.' You said quietly, sipping at your wine. 'I wouldn't walk away from you over something so trivial.'

He gave a little smile as he glanced over his shoulder at you. 'I know. But I was still scared.' You didn't reply, and let him continue to talking as you watched his shoulders move, his hands busy with the food. 'I wanted to do something special to make up for it. And I thought that a meal would be nice. Me and Sam talked about it and he suggested a nice restaurant and all that, but I remembered that you don't like public food places much because you don't like eating in public. And you don't like doing that whole...' He waved a hand dismissively. 'Outside social thing. Which I'm cool with. Not a fan of it either.' You smiled again, looking down at your wine glass. 'So, I decided that a night, just me and you, your favourite meal cooked, some nice wine, maybe a movie...' He trailed off as he turned around, carrying two plates to the table. He placed one in front of you and one at his spot, then sat down, holding his hands open. 'It's not a five star meal and a night at the Hilton but-'

'It's perfect.' You whispered, smiling at him, before looking down at your food. He'd done a pretty good job – there was a generous helping of spaghetti and mince, with the right amount of bacon and mushrooms, and he'd tucked two very yummy looking pieces of garlic bread around the edges. To finish it, he'd added a tiny piece of garnish, and sprinkled with cheese. It looked delicious, and you looked up at him, feeling a little teary at the romantic display. Dean had never really been like this, so knowing he had it in him was pretty overwhelming. 'Thank you.'

He blushed and ducked his head. 'Well, eat up before it gets cold.' He looked up to the stereo. 'Do you want me to change the music? This is an old mix tape that might end up with some Metallica on it.'

'No. I like this song. Besides, whoever said rock wasn't romantic has clearly never heard Bad Company.' Dean smirked and the both of you fell into a comfortable silence as you ate, the soft tones of rock drifting through the bunker to accompany the meal, and you wondered how on earth you'd gotten so lucky.

_It gets so urgent_ _  
_ _So urgent_ _  
_ _You know it's urgent_ _  
_ _I wanna tell you it's the same for me_ _  
_ _So oh oh urgent_ _  
_ _Just you wait and see_ _  
_ _How urgent our love can be_ _  
_ _It's urgent_   
  
  


*****

'I enjoyed that.' Dean said, stretching dramatically as you remained curled into his side on the large bed. The TV was rolling the credits for the film you'd just watched, and to be honest, you'd been so comfy and sated and full of delicious food and wine, that you'd not paid attention to most of it. You knew it had been about some kind of spy ring and there was a famous guy in it but you couldn't remember his name. Either way, just being curled up and dozy on Dean's chest was wonderful, and you were about ready to fall asleep. 'You okay?' He nudged, and you nodded, making a contented noise in your throat as you snuggled closer to him. Dean chuckled, his hand coming up to brush down the side of your face, the touch of his skin on yours leaving a tingling in its wake.

'Tonight was really perfect, Dean, I mean it.' Your words were quiet but sincere, and he smiled softly. Of course you were worried – Dean had a natural tendency to think what he had done wasn't enough, and you were keen to reassure him that right now, at this moment, you couldn't be any happier. 'No one's ever done anything so...nice for me.'

'Well, I guess romance ain't dead after all.' He grinned that cocky grin of his and you smiled, craning your neck upwards to kiss him softly. His lips met yours in a demanding caress, and you knew it wouldn't stop with just one kiss. You were tired, but not tired enough to pass up an opportunity when it was presented to you like this. 'At least we're already in the bedroom, huh sweetheart?' Dean smiled, his fingers playing with the strap on your bra absently. You'd peeled your t-shirt off halfway through the film, resting against him in just your bra and jeans. The shoes and socks were long gone, which was likely to be a time saver.

'That is definitely a good thing.' You replied, pushing him onto his back. He opened his mouth to protest, but you shushed him with your index finger and slung one leg over him to straddle his hips. 'Uh-uh. You did the dinner, and the movie, and made up for my birthday. Now, it's time for me to say thank you.'

Dean's face split into a filthy smirk, and he raised one eyebrow. 'Oh yeah? And how are you planning to do that, Y/N?' He asked. You grinned right back at him, your fingers deftly undoing the buttons on his shirt, flinging it open with a bit of dramatic flare.

'Hold still, and you'll find out.' You leant down, pressing a swift, closed mouth kiss to his lips, before you darted your tongue out, licking a path down over his chin, feeling the rough stubble underneath your touch. Dean groaned, his arousal making itself known where you straddled him, his hips thrusting up towards you, pressing against your already hot centre. You paused in your ministrations to reprimand him. 'Dean. I said hold still.' He chuckled, and you felt his Adam's apple bob beneath your mouth. In response to his laughter, you nipped at his neck with blunt teeth, making him hiss. A smile crossed your face before you moved your attention to his left nipple. Sticking out your tongue once more, you swirled your tongue around it, sucking lightly at the skin. Little moans came from his mouth at the sensation of your mouth on his sensitive skin, and you reached up with your hand, tweaking his right nipple gently as you laved attention on the left.

'Fuck...' Dean cursed, his body trembling with the effort it took not to flip you over and take control. He hated being the bottom, but for once, you were taking charge. Luckily, you didn't do this all the time – Dean Winchester was a man who knew what he wanted and knew how to give you what you wanted, so most of the time he took the lead. Right now? You were in control, and you were going to make him whimper like he did to you. You abandoned his nipples, sucking and nipping a trail down over his stomach. He flinched a little as you dipped your tongue into his belly button, and you smiled against his skin, knowing he was at least a little ticklish there.

Your fingers were shaking as you unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down to expose the very top of his pelvic area. Placing a soft kiss to the skin there made him groan loudly, and you pulled his pants down further, allowing his cock the room to spring free from its confines. As you sat back, pulling his pants all the way down, leaving him only wearing his unbuttoned shirt, you surveyed him like a Queen looking out over her kingdom.

Dean was covered in scars. Bullet wounds, knife marks, scratch marks – there wasn't much of him that didn't have evidence of the life he'd led. Without thinking, you reached out and trailed a finger over his thigh, where a long scar stretched from his knee almost up into his groin. That had a been a Wendigo – you remembered sewing him up. It was shortly after you'd met him.

As if he realised what you were doing, Dean propped himself up onto his elbows, looking down at the scar. 'Yeah. That was a bad one. You did a good job with the stitches though.' He caught your wrist with his. 'What's wrong?' You looked up, meeting his green eyes with a smile.

'Just realised something.' He waited for the answer and your eyes felt the sting of tears. 'You did all this for my birthday, when all I want, all I ever want...' You leant forward. 'Is for you to come home safe and in one piece.' His face became serious for a moment and you crawled over him, pressing your lips to his. 'I love you, Dean Winchester.' He pulled you closer, kissing you furiously for a few seconds before pulling away panting.

'I need you.' He whispered, and without warning, flipped you onto your back. Clearly what you had said to him had stripped him of any control he'd had. He threw the shirt he'd been wearing across the room and tugged your pants down, all the while peppering kisses across your mouth and neck, his hands grasping you close wherever he could. In the tangle of limbs and movement, you barely registered when your bra came off, but when Dean pressed against you, his body flush to yours, you groaned at the heat. His cock prodded your entrance impatiently, and Dean thrust his hips gently. 'As much as I would love to have you suck my dick, I need to be inside you right now.' You nodded, giving your consent without issue, and slowly, Dean pushed himself inside you.

It was urgent and desperate love making, unlike how you usually went about it. Maybe it was the time apart, which seemed to be increasing lately, or the wistful remarks. The thought of you losing him and him losing you was one that forever plagued the both of you. But here, now, moving with him, feeling him pushing you to the edge, his grunts echoing in your ear as his fingers gripped your hips with a bruising intensity, you felt like this would last forever.

'Dean -' You gasped, as your orgasm surged through you, your head falling backwards as his hands moved from your hips round to hold your lower back. He shifted, pulling you up until you were straddling his lap, his strong arms holding you fast as you swam through the bliss he'd instilled in you, his cock pounded harder and harder. He was kneeling now, holding you like a ragdoll as you tried to swim back to the surface. When you'd regained your senses, you found his lips again, thrusting your tongue against his as you started to push up with your calves, riding him as hard as he was fucking you. The room was awash with the scent of sex, the sounds of your skin meeting, both of you drenched in sweat as you felt the start of friction burns from the sheets underneath you. But the pain was fleeting, and all that came back to you was the feeling of him splitting you apart, down the middle, his urgency spilling over into you. The need to feel some sort of _life_ before it was too late.

'Baby, I'm gonna come.' Dean whispered, clutching you against his chest desperately. You nodded, gasping for breath, and unable to respond. His cock swelled and pulsed and with an almost primal sounding roar, he spilled himself into you, holding you tightly as he finished, bringing you along with him.

You remained kneeling together, your legs straddling his, his cock softening rapidly in the wake of his orgasm. His hands stroked your back lovingly as yours clasped his face, kissing him softly. There was no need to speak. Both of you knew where you were, and there wasn't any need to clarify it. Without any sound, Dean lifted you away, before gathering you back into his arms as he lay on the bed. The TV was playing static as he pulled the sheets over you both.

Laying there in his arms, you smiled, feeling safe, content and loved. Maybe he'd never say it, but as he'd pointed out, romance definitely wasn't dead.

  
_You say it's urgent_ _  
_ _Make it fast, make it urgent_ _  
_ _Do it quick, do it urgent_ _  
_ _Gotta rush, make it urgent_ _  
_ _Want it quick_ _  
_ _Urgent, urgent, emergency_ _  
_ _Urgent, urgent, emergency_ _  
_ _Urgent, urgent, emergency_ _  
_ _Urgent, urgent, emergency_ _  
_ _So urgent, emergency_ _  
_ _Emer... emer... emer..._ _  
_ _It's urgent_

 


End file.
